


Climb Your Walls

by AJtheZombieEwok



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Face-Fucking, First Time, Insecurity, Insomnia, M/M, Past Drug Use, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, ambreigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheZombieEwok/pseuds/AJtheZombieEwok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learns that Roman's not as tied down as he thought and doesn't know how to process it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Think You Know Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not polyamorous, all I know is what I've researched. All fictional. Obviously.

"Wait, you're what?"

"I'm bi."

Dean and Roman were sitting in a bar in Dallas when a guy came up to them, asking for their autographs and very obviously flirting with Roman. Dean was used to the fans flirting with Roman by now. He was gorgeous, there was no denying that. But it was the first time that Dean remembered a guy flirting with him. Also it was the first time Roman had responded with anything more than an awkward laugh when they were alone again. To quote he had said 'damn, cowboy's got a nice ass.' Maybe it was the tequila shots they had when they walked in talking but it still left Dean a little flabbergasted. Leading him to ask "Aren't you straight?"

"Why would you think that?" Roman asked.

"Uh, maybe 'cause you're married?"

"Nope, I'm bi."

"Wait, you're what?"

"I'm bi," Roman repeated. "As in bisexual? When someone likes both guys and-"

"I know what bi means jackass," Dean interrupted.

"Then why'd you ask?" Roman said, taking a sip of his beer. Dean was still staring at him open-mouthed. "What, you didn't know?"

"No. I had no idea," Dean said. How didn't he know? They had spent practically every waking moment together since 2012. How did he miss that? "Does your wife know?"

"I should hope so, seeing as how I've brought guys home with me on occasion."

Dean's jaw dropped to the floor. His mind was sputtering, trying to find words. "Wait, are you guys... Like, like swingers or something?"

"Uh, no. Galina isn't," Roman said. He tapped the bottom of his beer bottle on the wooden table. "I'm polyamorous." Dean just stared at him with a beyond confused expression. Roman tripped over his words trying to explain himself. "It's, uh, it's kind of like, um... It's kind of like being in an open marriage but it's not just fooling around."

"Okaaaay," Dean said. "Still a little lost."

Roman sighed and rubbed his hand across his chin. "Sorry, I'm trying to find a good way to explain this."

"Take your time," Dean said, still staring.

"Basically it's being in more than one committed relationship at the same time. I'm married to Galina but I'd also be in a relationship with," he gesticulated with his hand in the air, "whoever. The two of them wouldn't necessarily be in a relationship with each other but everybody would be on the same page. So it's not cheating it's just-"

"Being in love with more than one person," Dean finished for him.

"Yeah. Exactly." There was a moment of silence between them filled with the nervous sounds of Dean fidgeting and Roman tapping his bottle. "Are you okay with that?" Roman asked. It was rare that Dean was quiet and it worried him that it was just too much for him to be fine with. He'd never known Dean to be homophobic or closed-minded but still.

"Who me? Yeah, yeah it's cool man. You know I don't care about that kind of stuff." Dean drummed his fingers on the table. "I just can't believe I didn't know you liked dudes."

"Yeah, I thought Seth would've told you," Roman said with a light chuckle.

"What?" Dean asked, his voice catching a bit in his throat. "Were you and he-"

"Oh, no," Roman rushed to say. "We had a little heart to heart back when he was obsessed with Orton."

"Ugh, that's not a time I care to remember," Dean said taking a gulp of his drink. "If I ever have to hear about Randy's "little viper" again I may shoot something."

Roman snorted a laugh. "No kidding. So, uh, what about you? Has it always been girls for you or have you gone outside the box a little?"

This was the question that made Dean grip his glass a little tighter. Just how much of a risk taking mood was he in? His mind was still trying to process what Roman told him. He wasn't bothered by it, couldn't be farther from bothered really, but he wasn't ready to jump in with both feet either. "Well, uh, there was a time when I wasn't too picky," he said. "But since I got off the hard stuff, well you know, I don't make it a habit of sleeping with randos anymore." He took another swig of his drink. "But, uh, yeah. Guess I could go either way." _Understatement of the century_ , he thought. "It's, uh, been a while," he laughed nervously. Dean checked his watch. It wasn't anywhere near as late as they normally stayed out but Dean needed air and a change of conversation. "Why don't we head back to the hotel?" he said putting on his jacket and draining his drink. "This place is overpriced anyway."

"Okay, sure," Roman said pushing his chair out. He knew Dean wasn't really bothered by the bar. But he also knew when to not push him for answers. Roman followed Dean through the door and onto the street. He moved to clap Dean on the shoulder but pulled his hand back in midair. He'd come around soon enough. Best not to rush him.


	2. Physical Contact

As the week went on Dean was acting normal. A little too normal for Roman. It made him uneasy. Dean would laugh and talk like everything was fine but when they were alone it was like he had a wall up and Roman couldn't get close. He was trying to be patient but the uncertainty was getting to him.

They were packed in on a bus with the Usos and Chris Jericho on their way to Anaheim. It was one of those nice tour buses they got every so often that had bunks and a couch. It was getting pretty late and even Jericho was heading for bed. For an older guy he partied like he was still in his 20s. Roman was long since exhausted and was looking forward to the hard, thin bunk mattress. When he got to the only one of the four that hadn't been claimed yet he saw that there were no pillows or blankets in it. They were in Jimmy's hands. "The hell, man?"

"You know I can't sleep on these things," Jimmy said. "Go use your boyfriend as a pillow."

"He's not-" Roman started then sighed. Jimmy's mischievous eyes were glittering and a smile crept onto his face. Roman knew exactly what he was doing. "You know what? Fine, I will."

Roman walked back to the lounge area where Dean was on the couch trying to shove their deck of cards back in the box. He looked up surprised to see Roman back. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey," Roman said. He flopped down on the couch with his head in Dean's lap.

"Uuuuh, what're you doing?" Dean asked. He sounded unnecessarily nervous.

"Jimmy took my pillows and blanket," he answered, trying to settle himself in. There was something sticking into his back. "So I'm using you as a pillow, alright?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean said with his voice pitched up. "Sure, okay. Here just lemme move this." He reached behind Roman's back and pulled out the empty vodka bottle Jey had left between the cushions.

"Is that completely empty?" Roman asked. He hadn't really been paying much attention to what Jey was doing. His eyes could barely focus on the numbers on his cards before. He was fairly certain that was why he'd lost so many times.

"Yeah," Dean answered, laughing a little in an attempt to ease the tension.

"He's gonna be so much fun tomorrow morning," Roman said sarcastically. Jey was more of a puker than anything when he drank a lot. They all knew from experience just how much fun that was when you were on a bus. Maybe they could convince the driver to pull over at a rest stop somewhere. Or he could just puke on a cactus. Roman readjusted himself. "Is this okay? Do you need to lie down or me to move?"

Dean slouched down a bit so that the base of his skull was pillowed better on the back of the couch. "Yeah, yeah this is good." He still sounded way too anxious, bordering on hysteric.

"Dean if this is really bothering you I can just go punch Jimmy in the face and take my pillow back," Roman said. Dean's nervousness was starting to really irritate him and he was too tired to try to hold it back.

Dean took a deep but inaudible breath to settle himself. He was thinking way too much about this. "No this is fine," he said in a much calmer tone. Roman stared at him with his brow still furrowed. "Really, Roman. It's fine."

"Okay," Roman said. He rolled onto his side facing away from Dean, his cheekbone resting against the other man's thigh. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight," Dean said softly. He was simultaneously trying not to fidget and find a comfortable place to put his arm. He tried putting it over the back of the couch but that put too much strain on his shoulder. The logical place to put it would be over Roman but that made him start to freak out. He was thinking too much again. Obviously Roman had no problem with physical contact. _Just fucking do it_ , he berated himself. He gently laid his forearm down on Roman's ribcage. Dean breathed out long and slow. This was fine. This was good. Dean let his eyes unfocus and close. Roman smiled against his thigh.


	3. Snowball Effect

Dean stared down into his half empty paper coffee cup. He didn't feel right. He didn't know what city he was in or what time it was. All he knew was that he was slumped forward on a steel chair in catering and that he had a match that night. A match he wasn't even sure that he could do. He didn't expect one sleepless night to snowball this much.

It started in Seattle. At least he thought it was Seattle. Roman was snoring softly on the bed next to his. Rain was tapping at the window. Everything was peaceful and quiet except for him. The inside of his brain felt like white noise on a TV. He tried every trick he could think of: counting sheep, counting punches, sneaking to the bathroom and trying unsuccessfully to get himself off. He hadn't been able to do that in weeks either. Even thinking of Roman didn't work. As ashamed as he was to admit it the thought of his friend's face between his legs was usually enough to bring him to his knees. It was safe before. There was no way it would ever happen so what was the harm in fantasizing a little bit? But ever since that talk they had about how Roman wasn't as tied down and unavailable as Dean thought he just couldn't do it. Now it felt dangerous like it might lead him to getting too attached and if Roman didn't feel the same he'd get his heart broken. As it was when he closed his eyes and grabbed himself the only thought that came to Dean's mind was Roman sleeping peacefully in his lap. That was something that Dean refused to think too much about, particularly in the way that tugged at his heart strings. Sure they were friends, very close friends, but there was no way Roman would lower his standards that much to want to be with him. However there wasn't any other mental image he could conjure up that satisfied him so his mind kept buzzing without cease. At this point it had been more than a week since he had slept. Now that he thought about it, it might have been San Francisco. He saw a pair of brightly colored shoes stop beneath his coffee cup.

"Whoa, you okay man?" John asked. Dean looked up and saw the face beneath the baseball cap bent with concern. "You got them CM Punk eyes going."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Dean said half-heartedly. He didn't have the energy to try to convince Cena he was telling the truth. Hell, he didn't even have the energy to convince himself. He heard the door open and close and saw Roman standing in the doorway. Immediately he sat up military straight and smiled, somewhat weakly. Roman was the one person he reserved what little energy he had for. Dean didn't want Roman to worry about him. If he asked what was wrong, Dean wasn't sure he could hold it all in. John looked between the two of them and then quickly walk towards the entrance, obscuring Roman from view. Dean resumed staring into his cup. Since when was it empty?

"I need to talk to you right now," Cena said, grabbing Reigns by the arm and pushing him back through the door he just came in. "You know there's something wrong with him," John said once they were on the other side. "I'm not talking like how he goes off on weird tangents and that kind of shit he usually does. I mean he's sick or something."

Roman sighed and his face fell. "I know. It's gotten worse the past couple of days but he's trying to hide it from me so I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm not even really sure what it's about." Roman looked up and rubbed his hands down his face. He thought he knew but he didn't see how him not being straight could be the cause of Dean's deteriorating health. There had to be something else that Dean was dealing with. "What do I do, John? Do I casually suggest that he check in with the doctor? If past experience has taught me anything that could blow up in my face."

John nodded solemnly. He'd overheard a few of the explosions Roman was talking about and they weren't pretty. They usually involved a pretty brutal match up and then shouting that could be heard from down the hallway about how Dean 'didn't need no damn doctor.' "Just watch him. Catch him before he crashes completely." Roman nodded. He wasn't sure if John was speaking literally or metaphorically. Given the situation, probably both. "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"I always know," Roman said.

John smiled sympathetically and walked off. Roman leaned against the wall for a minute to gather his thoughts. Should he confront Dean? Tell him he either goes to the doctor or he'll have the match called off? The only time Dean had been himself recently was when he was in the ring. Roman couldn't take that away from him even though most of his conscience told him that it would be for Dean's own good. Besides they had a few days off coming up. After tonight they could do whatever it was Dean needed to feel better. He just needed to get through one more match. The door swung open and Dean walked out. His demeanor immediately changed when he saw Roman, like he wasn't expecting him to be standing there.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dean asked, trying his best to sound energetic and functional.

"Nothing," Roman said, his voice going up a bit as well. "Nothing, John was just telling me something. Anyways, you ready? We're up in a few minutes."

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," Dean said, straightening his jacket and cracking his neck. "Let's do this."

They walked together to the waiting area. With every step Dean could feel his façade falling. He felt like he was going to collapse right there in front of everyone. Right there in front of Roman. He hated it. He hated feeling like this. It was making him angry. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Jon?"

He turned to face Roman. His face was the same as Cena's had been except it also seemed sad. Fuck, he knew he wasn't fooling him. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"I'm fine, Ro. You can go," he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Roman asked rubbing his shoulder. His hand felt warm even through Dean's jacket; warm enough to melt what was left of his artifice.

"Yeah. Go on. I'll see you out there." Roman squeezed his shoulder one last time and walked off to make his entrance through the crowd. Dean bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to get himself pumped up. Seeing the sad look in Roman's eyes made him angry even though he knew it was his fault. He just hoped that that anger would be enough to get him through the match. But with his exhaustion fighting him for control, it probably wouldn't be.


	4. Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it starts to get explicit.

Dean burst into the locker room in a blind rage spewing profanities. Roman followed closely behind him, almost getting hit in the face with the door on the rebound. "Dean, please calm down," he said for the eighth time.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN FUCKER!" Dean shouted. He picked up a roll of wrap tape and hurled it at a locker. It bounced off with a clang and rolled under the bench that Cody and Dolph were standing next to. They looked up at Roman in surprise.

Roman sighed heavily. "Hey guys can you clear out please?" he asked pointing to the door with his thumb. Dean picked up and threw what looked to be his own bag sending it exploding against a wall. Roman didn't even blink at the noise.

"Yup," Cody said, hurriedly grabbing his things in case Ambrose decided he wanted to throw them too. "Yup, already gone."

"Leaving anyway," Dolph said as he shouldered his bag. He patted Roman on the arm as he passed him. "Good luck."

Roman scoffed. "Thanks, I'm gonna need it," he said and locked the door behind him as it closed. Dean was done throwing things and started punching a locker. "Dean! Dean! Stop! You'll break your hand!" Roman intercepted his friend's hand before it connected with the metal again and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's bare chest.

Dean pushed himself out of Roman's grasp. "I don't fucking care!" He breathed heavily through gritted teeth, still seething.

"Can you please use your words and tell me what's wrong?" Roman said. A bit of frustration crept into his voice but he did his best to suppress it. Getting himself worked up wouldn't help matters any.

"You want words?" Dean said angrily, getting right up in Roman's face. "How about these? That was the worst match of my entire life! How's those words for ya?" He started pacing, kicking the bench along the way.

"I didn't think it was that bad, Dean," Roman said in an attempt to soothe him. It certainly wasn't his best match ever. Dean had missed a few of his marks and was moving slower than usual. But judging from how Dean looked earlier there must have been a lot he was doing on instinct alone to have only been slowed down that much. The man was a fighting machine.

He stopped pacing to look at Roman standing there, cool and calm. "Not that bad? Let me tell you something. You don't know half of the crazy shit I've done, Roman. I have wrestled drunk off my ass in a ring surrounded by barbed wire. I have been high on God knows what was being passed around the parking lot that day. And I have never, ever, felt as....GAAAAAAH!" Ambrose let out a guttural scream and hunched over, forearms on knees.

"Okay, so what's making you feel gaaaaaah?" Roman imitated the noise Dean made.

Dean's head snapped up and he straightened up to his full height. Walking forward with a dangerous expression he said "Don't you dare mock me, Reigns."

Jaw set, Roman took his own step forward so that they were almost nose to nose. "I'm not mocking you, ya moron! I'm trying to figure out what the problem is before you destroy half the stadium and yourself in the process!" He paused giving both of them a moment to catch their breath. "So would you please just tell me what's bothering you?"

Dean's shoulders and chest heaved up and down. He took a step back and Roman could see that some of the anger had left his face. Under the harsh lighting of the locker room he looked completely exhausted and very pale except for the circles under his eyes which looked almost purple. "I haven't been sleeping well, okay? I try but I just can't."

Roman's brow furrowed. "When was the last time you slept?"

"That night on the bus when you fell asleep on my thigh."

Roman's eyes widened a bit. "Dean that was a week and a half ago."

"I know that! Don't you think I know that? I've been trying, okay? I lay there, I close my eyes, and I try but I just can't sleep! My mind keeps spinning and spinning and spinning. I feel so sluggish and drained all the time now and I hate it." Dean paused for a second, debating whether or not he should tell Roman the whole truth. "And I haven't been able to get off lately either."

Roman's head jerked back in surprise. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I know, I know. It's stupid but the idea of jacking off hasn't been that appealing to me lately." He didn't want to say why. He refused to say why. Dean wasn't afraid of things going terribly wrong in general but this was different. Roman had always been different. "So on top of feeling drained I'm wound so tight I feel like I could snap at any moment." He looked over Roman's shoulder at the dents he left in the metal door. Somewhere in the back of his mind he really hoped he wouldn't have to pay for that. "Guess I already have. God Roman!" His voice turned desperate and his eyes pleaded for relief. "I feel like I'm losing my fucking mind!"

Roman took a step towards him with his hands stretched out. "Dean, calm down. Let me help."

"What are you gonna do? Pop me in the jaw a few times and knock me out?" he asked, punching himself in the jaw to demonstrate.

Roman smiled his little half smile that Dean knew so well and looked at the floor, long hair falling in front of his face. "That's not exactly what I had in mind." He looked up at Dean's face which displayed utter confusion.

"Kick to the head then?"

Roman shook his head slowly and placed his hand on Dean's neck, running his thumb against the stubble of his jaw. He felt the other man gulp nervously under his palm as he stared him down. Roman took one last breath before pressing his lips to Dean's. The sudden contact taking him by surprise, Dean inhaled sharply but as soon as it registered he began to move his mouth slowly against Roman's. He couldn't believe it was really happening. Every nerve in his body felt like a computer restarting, shutting down then humming back to life. It made him dizzy in the best way.

Roman broke contact and took half a step back in order to look at Dean. His lips were slightly parted, eyes half-lidded, and pupils fully blown. He'd been wanting Dean to look at him like that for a long time. "Get the picture now?" Roman asked quietly.

Dean reached out and roughly pulled Roman into him by the shoulder straps, kissing him again. Now that he'd had a taste he wanted those perfect lips all over him. Roman placed his hands on Dean's waist and backed him up against the wall, pressing his whole body up against him. He licked at Dean's bottom lip until his mouth opened for him. Dean could barely concentrate on anything else with Roman's tongue in his mouth. His hands dumbly fiddled with the Velcro of the other man's vest. "How the fuck do you get this thing off?"

Roman yanked at his straps without even looking, pulling the vest up over his head and dropping it to the floor. He tossed his hair behind his shoulder and placed a line of searing kisses down Dean's neck to his collar bone. Slowly Roman glided his hand over Dean's skin to palm his denim covered erection. Dean let out a loud moan and the back of his head hit the wall. "You really need it bad, huh?" Roman asked in a low voice. Dean was unable to respond with Roman stroking him but nodded and made a noise in the back of his throat. He didn't think he'd ever needed anything as badly as he needed Roman right then and there. "Want me to suck you off?"

"Oh God, yes," Dean moaned.

Roman pulled both of them away from the wall and guided Dean back to the showers. "In case they kick down the door looking for us," he said. Pressing Dean up against the cold tile wall, he sank to his knees leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach. With seeming expertise Roman undid Dean's belt, whipped it out of the loops and sent it skidding across the floor. He roughly shoved Dean's pants halfway down his legs and his cock sprang free. The hunger in Roman's eyes made Dean shudder. He had been so uncertain over the last few weeks on how to deal with what he was feeling and now there was Roman on his knees in front of him. It was sending his brain into overload. Roman immediately went to work, running his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock and flicking it at the end of his already leaking tip. He smirked at the small whine that escaped from the throat above him before sinking all the way down. Dean began to lightly pant and make small, unintelligible noises. He was overwhelmed by the hot, wet sensation of Roman's mouth around him. Roman slowly bobbed along Dean's length, relishing the weight of it and the way his lips stretched around it. Dean had to grab onto the wall behind him in order to stay upright. He felt like his legs were going to give way beneath him if it weren't for Roman's hands on his thighs.

"Fuck, you're amazing," he moaned. "I should have told you weeks ago." Roman's piercing gray eyes locked with his, a look of disbelief in them. "Yeah, it's been weeks," Dean said, slightly embarrassed. He watched as the expression in Roman's eyes changed and he hollowed his cheeks. "O-Oh God!" He felt his hips buck and heard Roman gag. "Fuck!" he shouted when it happened again. "Sorry, I'm not doing that on purpose."

Roman sat back on his heels, letting Dean's slick cock slide out of his mouth while pulling Dean off the wall by the backs of his thighs. In a rough and commanding voice he said three words Dean never thought he would hear. "Fuck my face."

Dean's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious," Roman said. His voice was more of a growl and it sent shivers up Dean's spine. "Fuck. My. Face. Ambrose."

Dean stared at him for half a second longer before lining himself up. Roman dropped his jaw when Dean's tip touched his lips. Dean pushed in slowly, all the way to the base. He heard and felt Roman moan around him and press fingertips into his thighs. "Is that okay?" Dean asked breathily. Roman blinked and gave him the tiniest of nods. Dean thrusted gently in and out of Roman's hot mouth. He didn't want to be too jarring or forceful with the beautiful man offering that wonderful mouth to him. He felt so ultra aware of every physical sensation: his fingers in Roman's hair, Roman's fingers leaving bruises on his thighs, Roman's lips and tongue. Of all the times Dean had thought about this he never imagined he'd be in a position where Roman would let him. _Maybe it's out of pity_ , he thought but quickly pushed to the back of his mind. He felt his hips start to stutter and his body tighten. "I'm going to- I'm going to- Ooooh fuck!" Roman gently sucked on him to ease him down and swallowed. When Dean slid out of Roman's mouth he collapsed bare assed on the floor breathing hard.

Roman wiped the back of his hand across his lips. "Feel better now?" he asked in a thick voice.

"Soooooo much better," Dean said with a smile and small laugh, still trying to get his breathing under control.

"Good." Roman crawled toward him and pressed their foreheads together. "Glad I could help." He caught Dean's lips in a kiss that was tender and hungry at the same time.

Dean broke the kiss off and said in his gravelly voice "I want to return the favor."

"You don't have to," Roman said. The surprised way he said it told Dean that he meant it genuinely. "I just wanted to help you feel better."

"But I want to," Dean said. He bit Roman's bottom lip eliciting a small groan from the big man. "I want to make you feel good. I want to see your beautiful face when you cum."

"Knew you'd be a dirty talker," Roman said cradling the back of Dean's head with his large hand and kissing him again, fingers tugging at sweat damp curls. Dean had his hands on Roman's belt when someone started pounding on the locker room door. "What?!" Roman shouted.

"Hurry up!" an unrecognizable voice said. "The car's waiting!"

"Fuuuuuck," Roman groaned quietly and hung his head, his hair falling in Dean's face.

"Can you wait until we get to the hotel?" Dean asked. He kissed Roman again and tasted the need on his lips when Roman hung on for a bit longer than he expected.

"I can wait," Roman said breathlessly.


	5. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient everyone. Editing this chapter was a beast. But the ending made my editor cry happy tears so hopefully you all love it!

Outside the arena it was a hot Louisiana summer night. The bugs were noisy and the air was thick and muggy. Ryback was leaning impatiently against the car that was supposed to take them to the hotel. He had been waiting for probably about 20 minutes or so and was getting irritated. He heard the metal door click and scrape open and saw Dean and Roman finally emerge. "Fucking finally!" he said. "What took you guys so long?"

"You really wanna know?" Dean asked.

"Not really. I just want a hot shower and a bed. Let's go." He got in the car and slammed the door with a huff.

"He sounds mad," Roman observed.

"He always sounds mad," Dean said as he put his bag in the trunk. It had been a bit of work to find all of his stuff after he'd thrown it. It had been even more work to make it out of the locker room without ripping Roman's clothes off.

Roman caught Dean's elbow and said quietly into his ear "Hey, uh, do you mind sitting in the middle? I don't really want to sit next to Ryback while I have a boner."

Dean stifled his laugh and patted Roman on the hip. "Sure thing." He slid into the backseat and accidentally elbowed Ryback while trying to put his seatbelt on. "Oh, sorry."

Ryback grunted a response.

"And, uh, sorry for keeping you waiting."

Ryback waved him off and didn't say anything.

"Okay then," Dean said. His apologizing seemed to just aggravate Ryback further. He really wasn't looking to lose any teeth between here and the hotel.

Once Roman was situated and they were on their way, the valet in the front seat handed them their room keys. "Ryback you get your own room. Dean and Roman, you two are sharing," he said.

Dean nodded his thanks and glanced over at Roman. He had his eyes closed like he was meditating or something. Dean bumped him with his knee, checking to see if he was okay. Roman grabbed his knee and squeezed, digging his fingertips into the denim. Dean was getting the idea that this was going to be a thing with him. It was like he was trying to either hold onto Dean or keep control over himself. Maybe it was both. Lucky for Dean he didn't mind a few bruises. In fact, he was shifting uncomfortably in his jeans. Dean glanced over the other way and saw that Ryback was staring at them with a raised eyebrow. The big guy shook his head and resumed staring moodily out the window.

When the car finally pulled up outside of the hotel, Ryback practically jumped out of it. He grabbed all of the bags out of the trunk, roughly shoving Dean's gym bag into his hands. "Thank you," Dean said with surprise. He always tried to be nice to Ryback. Mostly because the dude could bench him and probably literally break him in half.

"Yeah," Ryback said gruffly and stalked off.

Dean turned around to look at Roman who raised his eyebrows and sighed heavily. He looked like he was very on edge and it was exaggerated by the lack of hair framing his face. Dean always thought it looked odd when Roman pulled his hair back into that bun. He was so used to seeing Roman in the ring with his hair oiled and flowing free but it was hot as balls outside. He couldn't imagine being in this kind of heat with all that hair. Fortunately the lobby was nice and cool. They made their way to the elevator bank, luggage in tow.

"What floor are we on?" Roman asked.

Dean fumbled with the card trying to find the numbers on it. "Room 451 so 4 I guess." The doors opened with a ding and they dragged their stuff inside. Roman hit the button and leaned his head back against the wall. "You okay, Ro?" Dean asked, softly placing a hand on Roman's arm. There was something off about him like there was something he needed to say and wasn't saying it. Dean would know. He'd been doing the same thing for two and a half weeks. He'd seen that look in the mirror that morning. The doors closed with a soft thud cutting the two of them off from the rest of the world.

"Yeah, just..." He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "God, I want you so bad, Dean. I need you."

Dean's heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. He didn't know exactly what he was expecting Roman to say but hearing that he needed Dean, Dean in particular, took things to a level that he hadn't anticipated. Maybe this wasn't just because he'd put on quite the show earlier and Roman felt sorry enough for him to go down on him. Maybe Roman actually wanted him. "You've got me," he said quietly. He placed a gentle kiss on Roman's shoulder and rested his head there. As much as he didn't want to lay it all out, he said it and he meant it. Roman squeezed the hand on his arm. Those three words seemed to calm him. Dean watched as the tension drained from his face. "And once we get to the room you're going to have a lot more of me."

Roman chuckled. "Oh, is that so?" The doors opened with a ding onto the quiet hallway.

"Mhmm," Dean hummed. "C'mon." He dragged their suitcases out of the elevator and started off down the hall, Roman trailing behind him. He muttered the room number to himself over and over, exclaiming "Aha!" when he found it. The card reader beeped angrily at him when he tried swiping the key.

"Give it here," Roman said from behind him. "You've never been good with these." He recalled a lot of nights when Dean had come back to the hotel drunk and swearing at the lock in the hallway because he couldn't get into the room and had to pee. Roman may have filmed it once. Twice. Maybe five times. The lock clicked open immediately after Roman swiped it. "See?" Roman said, waving the card in Dean's face. "First try."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dean laughed, shoving his shoulder. "Get in there and quit gloating."

Roman went in and dropped his bags at the foot of the bed. The one, singular bed. "Yo I think we got Ryback's room." He heard the door click closed behind him and the thud of Dean kicking off his shoes and putting down bags. "There's only one bed."

"We only need one," Dean said.

Roman turned around and Dean was on him immediately, grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him deeply. Roman held him close, one hand on Dean's lower back and the other between his shoulders. Dean pulled at Roman's hairband until it slid free of the glorious mane and snapped it around his own wrist. He moved down to Roman's neck and sunk his teeth in, making him gasp and grab Dean's ass.

"Fuck me?" Dean asked in a low voice.

"You- you sure?" Roman asked surprised.

Dean nodded slowly. "Please, Roman. I want to feel you inside me. Want to feel you pounding into me. I need it. Need you." He sucked at the spot on Roman's neck that he had bitten. His voice was the goddamn sexiest thing Roman had ever heard.

"I'm kinda big," Roman said in a worried tone. "I don't know if that's going to be too much for you right off the bat."

"How big?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Magnum big," he replied, blushing a little.

Dean's smirk widened. "I wanna see," he said, already unbuttoning Roman's jeans. He pushed them and Roman's underwear down partway, eyeing his half hard dick. Roman was definitely impressively thick and long. "Can I touch you?" Dean asked. Roman nodded soundlessly and then moaned as Dean began to stroke him. Dean could feel him hardening and lengthening in his hand. As if he didn't want Roman already he really wanted him now. "God, Roman. Fuck me. Fuck me please." He bit and tugged on Roman's bottom lip, emphasizing the point of how badly he wanted it.

Roman groaned at the sharp bit of pain and pulled Dean's shirt up over his head. "If that's what you want," he said and backed Dean up against the bed, gently pushing him onto it. He started stripping off his own clothes, feeling Ambrose's eyes on him while he did it. He bent down and dug around in his suitcase until he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Turning back to the bed he laid his eyes on the half naked man lying there looking at him with intense lust and something else, something softer that he'd never seen in those blue eyes before. Laying the items down Roman crawled over Dean's legs and placed several soft kisses on his stomach. "You're so beautiful," he said.

Dean didn't know how to respond so he sat up and lifted Roman's face to his, capturing his lips. "Oh, Roman," he said with a soft moan. A whole bunch of emotions started coming to the surface. Emotions that he had been fighting viciously against for the past few weeks, and truthfully most of the time that he had known Roman, were pouring out of him like a waterfall. But he didn't want to think and talk about it now. He just wanted to feel.

Roman started undoing Dean's pants and ripped them off for the second time that day. He grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and lifted Dean up by his bare legs to put it under the small of his back. It made Dean giggle but that giggle turned into a small whimper at the sight of Roman rolling on the condom and biting his lip at the touch of his own hand. Roman grabbed the bottle next to him and flipped open the cap, squeezing some of the thick gel onto his finger. "Have you done this before?" he asked.

"A couple times," Dean said. "No one's ever taken the time to- Oh!" Dean moaned at the first press in of Roman's finger.

Roman kissed Dean's hip as he worked his finger in and out. "I have to otherwise it'll hurt." Roman pulled out, applied more lube, and went in with two fingers. "I don't want to hurt you." He began scissoring his fingers, stretching Dean's entrance. He looked up and Dean was completely blissed out, breathing deep but even. That changed when Roman snuck in a third finger. His back arched up off the mattress and he grabbed the bedspread in both hands. Roman kissed along the smooth skin of Dean's inner thigh. He was absolutely loving the noises Dean was making because of him.

"S-Stop," Dean stuttered out. Roman immediately pulled out and looked up, worried that something was wrong. "You better start fucking me soon or I'm not going to last very long," he said, breathing heavy.

A devilish grin spread across Roman's face. He sat up on his knees and squirted a generous amount of lube into the palm of his hand, stroking and coating himself with it. Taking a deep breath he lined himself up. "You ready?" he asked. Dean nodded without saying a word. Roman put his hand on Dean's hip, stroking the skin with his thumb. "Just relax, okay?" Dean nodded and breathed out slowly. He was ready. He wanted this. Roman pushed in carefully, not going much farther than the tip. Dean winced and let out a noise that sounded pained, grabbing Roman by the shoulders. Roman bent over and kissed him ever so gently on the lips. "If you want to stop, we can."

Dean breathed in and out a few times. His eyes went wide and he shook his head. "Don't you even think about it," he said in a demanding voice. He wrapped his legs around Roman's hips, squeezing his knees to spur him on. Roman nodded and sank in the rest of the way with a breathy moan, Dean's tightness squeezing around him. Dean made a noise that sounded much more pleasurable and dug his nails into Roman's skin. He had never felt so full before. "God, you're so big," he moaned. It sounded cheesy even to his own ears but there was no other way to describe how he felt.

"Is that okay?" Roman asked kissing along his jaw.

Dean nodded and whispered into Roman's ear "I love the way you fill me up." Roman smirked and moved down to Dean's nipple, flicking that wicked tongue across it and grazing it with his teeth like he wanted to do every time Dean's shirt got ripped off in a match. It made Dean let out the most undignified sound he'd ever heard but he didn't care. He was completely at Roman's mercy. Roman started slow, short thrusts into Dean to let him get used to the feeling, distracting him by sucking on his other nipple and working his way up to Dean's collarbone with wet kisses. The slow slide of Roman's monstrous dick felt soooo good but it was also torturous. Dean wanted more. He wanted those powerful hips slamming into him. He grabbed Roman by the back of the head, tangling his fingers in silky hair and pulling just a bit. "Harder," he said, biting down hard on the other man's lip. Roman groaned and did as requested. Dean's gasps and whimpers increased as Roman pumped into him with greater intensity. He drank in every syllable that came out of Dean's mouth like he was dying of thirst.God, Roman had fallen for him hard. Dean let out a loud moan when Roman hit his prostate just right. "Ooooh God, right there."

"Right there?" Roman asked with a smirk, hitting it again.

Dean bit his own lip and whimpered. "Yeah, right there."

Roman moved to a kneeling position and grabbed Dean by both hips, fingers digging hard into his bare flesh. With long hair hanging down and bronze skin glistening with sweat Dean thought Roman looked like a god. He towered over Dean emanating that power and strength he saw every time Roman wrestled. If Roman looked at him like that in the ring he would let himself be pinned so fast without a second thought. Roman started a series of short and fast thrusts, hitting Dean's sweet spot over and over again. He heard Dean moaning his name. He wanted to keep hearing that for all eternity.

"Roman, I'm so close. So close. I-" Dean's back arched up off the bed with a shout that wasn't quite a word and came all over his chest. As Dean's body tightened around him, Roman's eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open. He leaned forward on one arm, the other still holding tightly to Dean's hip. His chest heaved as he felt the heat drop low in his stomach. He was hanging on by a thread. The image of Dean below him, all sweaty and flushed and panting, was something Roman wanted burned into his memory. "God, you feel so fucking good," Dean said, his voice low and interspersed with gasps for air. "Cum for me, baby, cum for me. Wanna see you fall apart." Dean squeezed purposefully around him, a smirk on his lips. A groan worked its way up from deep inside Roman's chest as his vision went black. A version of Dean's name garbled with moans spilled out as he felt his release and his body start to still. "Fucking beautiful," he heard Dean say. He felt Dean's lips on his own, reaching up and pulling him in. It was soft and yet still full of lust, like neither of them wanted the moment to end. His arm gave way and he collapsed in a sweaty, sticky heap on top of Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around Roman and kissed the side of his head, feeling hot breath on his shoulder. Still panting a little he said "Holy fuck that was amazing." His fingers idly traced up and down Roman's spine, basking in the after glow. Dean couldn't remember the last time he felt this good or if he even had before. He felt so open with nothing held back. Peaceful, he would have said. That was definitely something new. 

Roman nuzzled into Dean's neck and placed a small kiss behind his ear. He was starting to regain himself and catch his breath. "I gotta clean up before I get too comfortable." Dean made an unhappy noise as Roman started to push himself up. Roman kissed him lightly on the lips and forehead bumped him. "I'll be right back. I promise." He heard Dean mumble something that sounded like 'okay' before he pulled himself out of him and went to the bathroom.

Dean laid there on the bed, dazed with a stupid grin on his face. He barely had the wherewithal to pull the pillow out from underneath him and sit up. If he died right then and there he would have died the happiest man alive. His eyes drifted closed and the next thing he knew Roman was standing next to the side of the bed with a glass in one hand and a washcloth in the other. He was still naked but looked refreshed.

"Here, Dean, drink this," he said putting the glass of water in Dean's hand. His fingers closed around the cold plastic and he brought it slowly to his lips. Roman was taking the washcloth and wiping down Dean's chest and stomach. It struck Dean as being sort of odd but sweet at the same time especially since he wasn't planning on getting up to do it himself any time soon. He didn't think he could walk that much. Roman continued moving around the room doing things, tossing the washcloth in what Dean presumed was the sink and turning off the bright overhead lighting in exchange for the soft glow of the table lamp. He also dug around in both pairs of pants and suitcases for their phones and chargers. After plugging them in Roman came around to the side of the bed and sat down, brushing Dean's hair out of his face with his long fingers. "How you feeling?" he asked. His voice was so gentle and soothing.

"Pretty fantastic, actually," Dean said with a laugh. Roman smiled, more at the floor than at Dean. "Seriously Roman, I can't thank you enough."

"Well," Roman began slowly. He sounded nervous. "If you want, this doesn't have to be a one time thing."

"Technically isn't it already a two time thing?" Dean said.

Roman rolled his eyes at him. "Smart ass."

"How do you mean though? Do you mean like a friends with benefits kind of thing?" Dean asked. His doubt was beginning to get the better of him again, fear and desire ripping him in two. Even after everything that had happened within the last few hours he couldn't let his last guard down, not until he absolutely had to. 

"Not exactly," Roman said. He was fidgeting with his hands. It was something he did when he was trying to pick his words carefully. Dean set the now empty glass on the bedside table and sat up, looking at Roman intently. He wasn't going to rush him for an explanation. It would just come out jumbled and make Roman flustered. Finally he sighed and said "I didn't just see an opportunity and take it, Dean. I did what I did because, well, I care about you. A lot. If you're not comfortable taking this to a more personal level then I respect that. Believe me I know how complicated this is. I just-"

"Joe?" Dean interrupted. Roman looked up surprised at the sound of his real name. "Is this what you meant when you said you needed me?"

Roman nodded. "I wasn't sure where this was going. I thought it was gonna be a quickie and then 'okay, see ya' and that'd be it."

Dean crawled towards him and draped himself over Roman's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" he asked, kissing Roman on the cheek.

Roman leaned back into Dean, putting a hand on his arm. "No, it doesn't."

"That's 'cause I'm not," Dean said. "And not just because of your giant cock." Roman gave a short laugh."Truth is I didn't know where this was going either. I thought this was just going to be pity sex."

"Why would you think that?" Roman asked. He sounded almost insulted that Dean would think so little of himself, or maybe so little of him, to believe that Roman would do such a thing.

Dean sighed heavily. "Because you wanting me is just too good to be true," he said. "Because things never go my way like this." He squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip. He was afraid that if he let go Roman would get up and leave. Everyone always left after they had gotten what they wanted from him. It was just a matter of time and how much they thought they could get first. Over the years it made him start to feel like he wasn't worth staying for. He started to shake. The walls that held him up for so long were crumbling.

Roman felt the trembling against his back. He tried to turn around in Dean's arms but ended up needing to pry them free. "Jon, let go for a second. I want you to look at me." Dean sat back on the bed and dropped his hands into his lap. "Look at me." He opened his eyes to find Roman's face only inches from his own. "I'm not leaving, okay? This isn't pity sex and this isn't too good to be true. I'm here, you're here, and this is real."

Dean nodded. A tear he didn't know was there rolled down his face. It surprised him a little bit. "Fuck, man, I'm sorry," he said as he wiped it away. Another quickly replaced it.

"You don't have to apologize," Roman said. He reached out and caught it before it fell. "Is this what's been bothering you this whole time? Since I told you I'm poly?"

"Yeah," Dean said, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand. He felt so pathetic for crying but Roman's eyes were so soft and caring and his hand felt so warm against Dean's face. "It kind of shocked me. I didn't know what to think and, well, I've been fighting against how I feel for so long I just... Shit just kind of spiraled, know what I'm saying?" 

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" Roman asked softly. His thumb stroked against the other man's cheek. "You could've saved yourself a whole lot of misery."

"Because you're the one thing I didn't want to risk screwing up," Dean said. "That's how it's always been. I didn't want to make a move and have it come back to bite me." 

"It wouldn't have. I pretty much left the door wide open for you."

"I didn't know that for sure," Dean said. "You weren't very specific about your intentions when you told me."

Roman sighed and dropped his hand to squeeze Dean's. "I know. It wasn't easy to find the right time and place to talk to you about it. And how it ended up happening wasn't exactly how I wanted it to go. But I just kinda went with it and then you weren't talking to me for over two weeks."

"I'm sorry," Dean said, looking down at their hands. He was suddenly wracked with guilt. He was so caught up in what was going on in his own head that he didn't see how it was affecting Roman. Dean had been trying to protect him from the internal struggle he was having and it just made everything worse for both of them. Roman shook his head and squeezed a little tighter on his hand. Dean pushed that thought back. He needed to get through this conversation. "There's something I don't understand."

"What? Why you?"

"Well, yeah, that. But why now? Just out of the blue like that, I mean."

Roman turned Dean's hand over, gently tracing the lines of his calloused palm. "I had to take the chance," he said. "After all these years I was just hoping I wasn't too late. Aaaaaand," he took in a deep breath, "Galina said she wouldn't let me back in the house if I didn't get things worked out with you."

"What?" Dean asked with surprise.

"She said she was tired of me moping and then the twins agreed and when the three of them agree there's no arguing with them. You can try but trust me when I say that it's pointless." Dean shook his head and laughed. He could picture exactly how that conversation would have went: the three of them standing against Roman with stern expressions and him just giving up completely. Roman's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "And as for 'why you'." He saw Dean's body stiffen as though he was waiting to get hit with something. That small, almost imperceptible movement made Roman's heart clench. He lifted Dean's chin to look him square in the eye. "You know exactly what we've been through together. We've been all over the world. We've been through hell and back. You kept me going when I didn't think anyone could. Did you really think you'd mean that little to me? You know you're more than just a pity fuck."

"Roman, I-" Dean swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. His heart felt so full in his chest like he didn't realize how hollow it was before. He was struggling to find all the words he wanted to say. I want you? I need you? None of it seemed to accurately depict his thoughts. He settled on "Are you sure this is okay with your wife?"

"You wanna call her and ask yourself?" Roman asked. Dean shrugged a little. "Look Dean, she knows that I love her and JoJo. She knows that I'm always going to and nothing's going to change that. But she also knows how I feel about you too. And yes, Dean, she's fine with it. If you really wanna talk to her about it I'm sure she'd be more than happy to."

"Maybe tomorrow," Dean said. Roman smiled and his eyes sparkled. Dean felt his own smile creep up on him. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Just like that, all of his remaining energy evaporated. "Wow, I'm reeeeaaaally tired now."

"Then maybe we should go to bed," Roman said, pulling himself and Dean up. "You can actually get some sleep tonight." He pulled off the gross, sweaty bedspread and threw it on the floor. Peeling back the blanket he lied down on his back with his arms stretched out. "Come here," he said. Dean tentatively crawled towards him. He felt suddenly vulnerable but Roman's smile reassured him. "Last time you were able to sleep I fell asleep on you. Let's try you sleeping on me this time."

Dean smiled and fell down on the bed with his head on Roman's tattooed chest. "You're such a romantic," he said.

Roman kissed Dean on the top of his head as he pulled the blanket up over the both of them and reached up to switch off the lamp. "Yup. Get used to it."

Dean flung his arm over Roman and felt strong arms squeeze around him, holding him tight. "I could definitely get used to this." Just like that, encircled in Roman's warm embrace, Dean drifted off to sleep.


	6. Morning After

Roman awoke to the obnoxious buzzing noise his phone made every morning. He reached blindly behind him to grab it and turn it off. Dean was laying on his side in front of him, still at least partially asleep with Roman's right arm trapped beneath him. Roman put his phone down and lightly rubbed his knuckles over the muscles of Dean's arm. He loved the feeling of being so close to Dean, skin against skin with no pretense. Finally. He looked so tranquil and untroubled lying there. Roman really didn't want to wake him but he knew that sooner or later they would need to be all packed up and on a bus. "It's time to wake up," Roman said and kissed the back of Dean's neck. Dean stirred a little bit. Roman shook his shoulder. "Deano, come on, wake up."

Dean groaned and and turned over, blinking his eyes open. "Wasn't a dream I take it?" he said in his extra gravelly morning voice.

"Nope. That definitely happened," Roman said.

Dean stretched and snuggled into Roman's embrace. "Good," he said with a smile. "Would've been the best dream ever though."

Roman squeezed his arms around him and pressed his lips to Dean's forehead. "You slept through the whole night. Do you feel better at all?" He had purposely woken up a few times to make sure his boy was still alright.

"Significantly," Dean mumbled into Roman's chest. "But I still don't want to get up." Dean was about the farthest thing away from being a morning person that it was possible to be without actually being nocturnal. He never understood how Roman could just get up and go. Every time Dean tried to do that, usually at Roman's insistence, he just felt like a zombie for most of the day.

"Well we both need to shower. I'll go first if you want to sleep still."

"Mmkay," Dean hummed but made no effort to move.

"I'm gonna need my arm for that," Roman laughed.

"Uuuuuugh fine!" Dean said dramatically and rolled off of Roman's arm. Roman chuckled and kissed him on the cheek as he got up. Within seconds, Dean fell back asleep.

About 10 minutes later, Roman came out of the bathroom with a towel hanging low on his hips and wet hair sticking to his back. Dean was lying on his stomach with his limbs bent at odd angles and drooling on the pillow. Roman knelt down so that they were face to face and brushed Dean's hair out of his eyes. It was starting to get long and curly again. "Dean, wake up," he said softly. Dean opened his eyes slowly. "I'm sorry. I feel really bad making you get up. I know how badly you need the sleep."

Dean made a groaning noise and shifted so he could see Roman better. "'S okay," he said sounding groggy still. "I feel a lot better now. Thanks to you."

Roman smiled and kissed Dean's forehead. "If you hurry up and shower they'll probably still have breakfast downstairs."

"What do they have?" Dean asked.

"Same stuff as every other hotel we stay at. Muffins, bagels, that sort of thing."

"I could go for a muffin," Dean said, groaning again as he sat up. His body always felt stiff in the morning. It was all the years of injuries and beatings he'd taken compounding on each other. Hot showers usually helped the most.

"I already put your stuff in the shower for you," Roman said, taking Dean's hands and helping him to his feet.

"Aren't you sweet," Dean smiled. He kissed the corner of Roman's mouth and inhaled deeply. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating. "Mmm, you smell nice," he said in his low sexy voice.

"Well you don't so go shower," Roman said with a short laugh.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fiiiiiiiiine. Just trying to set the mood, God!" As he was walking away Dean felt a sharp slap on his ass that made him yelp. He turned around to see Roman smirking at him sideways before bending over to get clothes out of his suitcase. Once he was in the bathroom with the door closed, Dean looked at himself in the mirror. He looked better. The circles under his eyes weren't nearly as dark as they had been and color had come back to his face. _Guess that's what a good night's sleep will do for ya_ , he thought. _And a good fuck._ He snickered to himself and caught a glimpse of a bruise on his hip. Looking closer he saw that he had one on each hip, four on the backs of both of his thighs, and five encircling his left knee. Dean smiled and shivered as he touched them. He loved having Roman's marks on him. It made everything feel real. He turned on the water as hot as it would go and stepped under the spray. All of his muscles immediately eased. He closed his eyes to soak in the feeling. Dean started humming to himself as he squeezed his body wash into his hand and scrubbed. He heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Yeah?"

Roman poked his head in. "Do you mind if I use the hair dryer while you're in here?"

"Nah, man, go ahead. Not like there's anything you haven't seen already anyway."

Roman smiled and stepped into the steam filled room. He figured that was going to be Dean's answer but he wanted to ask anyway. He took the hair dryer off the wall and was surprised that it actually worked. Hotel hair dryers usually sucked but he knew from experience what a pain in the ass it was trying to get through airport security with one in your carry on. When he turned it off, Roman heard Dean singing some song that he didn't know and it made him smile. Roman didn't realize it until that moment but he hadn't heard Dean sing in more than a week. It was nice to hear his voice again. The room was suddenly quiet as the water turned off.

"Can you hand me a towel?" Dean had his hand stretched outside of the plastic curtain. Roman pulled the remaining towel from the rack and put it in Dean's hand. "Thanks." Dean quickly wiped himself down and ruffled the towel through his hair. As he stepped out of the tub Dean wrapped the towel around Roman's middle so that he could hug him without getting him soaked. "Hi."

"Hi," Roman said. He could see that Dean was eyeing his lips while licking his own. "You're going to make it very hard to leave this room aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Dean said with his cheeky smile.


	7. Everybody Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that read, commented, and subscribed! This is the first fic I've written to completion. Guess my English degree is good for something after all.

Once Dean was dressed, and Roman was redressed, the two headed towards the elevators. Dean felt positively giddy. He was back to his normal, goofy, dancing, uninhibited self that Roman loved. Roman couldn't help but smile. Dean was talking to him again and what's more they were finally on the same page. Nothing could ruin this day for him. One floor down the elevator doors opened and Paige stepped in. "Hello boys," she said. "So you two had a lot of fun last night didn't you?" She gave them a knowing smile and side-eyed stare. "And this morning."

"What the- How-?"

"How could you possibly know that?" Roman asked.

"Well for starters, you two are standing awfully close to each other," Paige said. Dean and Roman looked down and yes, they were standing pretty much on top of each other. "Dean's hair isn't long enough to need the hair tie he's wearing as a bracelet." Dean covered his wrist with his hand. He had forgotten that he had it on. "And also, Dean, I don't know if you know this but you're very loud. I was in the room right below you."

The doors opened and Dean's jaw dropped to the floor. Roman was laughing so hard there was practically no sound coming out. Paige walked out just as nonchalantly as she walked in. "Was I really being that loud?" Dean asked in a horrified whisper.

Roman gave him the smirkiest grin Dean had ever seen and said "Yeah, yeah you were."

He slapped Roman across the chest. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because," Roman said, pushing himself off the elevator wall. "I liked it."

Dean watched Roman's back as he walked away. "Oh," he said with surprise. He slid sideways through the closing doors to follow Roman. He was headed towards the breakfast area on the other side of the lobby. The long table was covered with coffee pots, various kinds of muffins, bagels, and fruit. "Fruit too?" Dean said. He picked up a muffin that looked to be some kind of cinnamon streusel, not bothering with a plate. "Wow, this hotel's fancy." Roman mock gasped at him as he filled two mugs with coffee. He balanced them and a plate with a bagel, cream cheese, and a knife and walked to the only open table and sat down. The breakfast area was filled with wrestlers, all clamoring about God knew what. Dean thought he felt a few stares aimed at the back of his head. He seated himself across from Roman and shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. "Do you think Paige told anyone?"

"You kidding?" Roman said, spreading cheese on his bagel. "It's Paige. That's what she does. She was probably texting everybody last night." He pushed one of the mugs towards Dean who didn't move to intercept it. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Probably while it was happening," Dean mused.

Roman nodded, ripping open a sugar packet and pouring it into his coffee. "I wouldn't worry about it," he said, stirring his drink with the handle of his knife and licking it clean. "Not like superstars fucking isn't commonplace anyway. Randy and Seth. Miz and Fandango. Summer Rae and, ha, everyone. Oh, and then there's that thing with Cesaro, Tyson, and Natalya."

"I didn't say I was worried," Dean said as he took a bite of his muffin. "But, uh, outside of people at work..."

"I know, I know. The backlash," Roman said. That was a problem he had encountered before with poly relationships. If one person was married then they would get never ending amounts of grief for being a 'cheater.' And being in the spotlight the way he and Dean were he could only imagine that grief would be doubled. He didn't want Dean to have to deal with that. "We just keep our private lives private. Is that okay with you?" He covered Dean's hand with his.

Dean smiled looking down at their hands. "Yeah I'm okay with that."

Roman snapped the hairband around Dean's wrist. "Am I gonna get that back?"

Dean pulled his hand back and held it to his chest. "No! Fuck you, it's mine!"

Roman's lips quirked up in a smile. "Are you keeping it as a trophy?" Dean nodded, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "You really like my hair down, don't you?" Dean nodded again. This time the look in his eyes said that he wanted to jump Roman's bones again, maybe pull on that hair until Roman was moaning for him.

"Heeeeeey!" Roman and Dean turned to see Dolph and Cody coming up to them. "Nice to see you both in one piece," Dolph said. "I thought they'd be cleaning blood off the walls."

"No, no blood," Roman laughed. "Got everything worked out." Cody was staring intently at the side of his neck. It was making him very uncomfortable seeing as how Cody was so close he was breathing on him. "Can I help you with something?"

"You have something on your neck," Cody said.

Roman brought his fingers up to his neck and found a tender spot. He looked at Dean with his eyebrows raised and eyes wide. Dean picked up his coffee mug for the sole purpose of hiding his smug smile behind it. He was wondering when Roman would notice.  _Took you long enough._

"It looks like a hic-"

"Aaaanyway," Dolph said, interrupting Cody before he made things more awkward, "we'll be going now. Glad to see you're doing better, Dean. Cody? Cody, come on."

Once Cody finally stopped staring and followed Dolph, Roman leaned forward and whispered across the table "Did you give me a hickey?!"

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Dean said, setting the mug down with mock authority. "I'm the one with bruises all over my legs." A few more had been added since he counted them that morning.

"Oh... Uh, yeah, sorry about that," Roman said looking sheepish. "I can go lighter next time."

"No!" Dean said suddenly. "No, I mean... I liked it."

A broad smile spread across Roman's face and Dean hid his face behind his mug again. "Well, I aim to please."

* * *

 

After a few more interruptions Dean and Roman finally got to finish their breakfast and went back upstairs to pack. The bed looked almost completely destroyed. The pillows were everywhere, blankets were on the floor, and the sheet was ripped off the mattress at one of the corners. That morning had been eventful to say the least. Dean felt a little sorry for the people in housekeeping. He almost wanted to write them a note telling them to wear some heavy duty gloves or a hazmat suit. Roman was meticulously folding everything before putting it in his suitcase. He had a thing for order and organization. _He'll probably start organizing my hot mess of a suitcase next_ , Dean thought. _It's always driven him crazy._ He didn't realize he was staring until Roman raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, was just thinking."

"About what?" Roman asked.

"Mostly how I don't wanna see this room under a black light."

"Yeah, we really did a number on it didn't we?" Roman said, surveying the damage they had done.

"I'm surprised we didn't break anything, really, with all those years of pent up sexual tension."

Roman reached up, grabbed Dean by the wrist and pulled him down to join him on the floor. He settled them with their backs against the bed and his arm around Dean's shoulders. "We probably would have if you were running on more sleep." Dean smiled impishly to himself but Roman remained contemplative. "I've never seen you with all your walls down like that before," he said. He was remembering the soft look in Dean's eyes from the previous night. The one he gave Roman before they had sex when he was on the bed looking up at him, before he started worrying about everything. It was like a whole new facet Roman hadn't seen yet.

"Do you like what you see?" Dean asked in a voice so small Roman almost didn't hear him.

Roman cupped Dean's face in his hand and brought it up to meet his. That look was back. It was softness mixed with vulnerability and a hint of trust. Roman smiled warmly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Definitely. Were you afraid I wouldn't?"

Dean shrugged. To Roman he looked troubled, like something was haunting him. "I'm not used to being so open with people. That's usually when everything backfires on me." They had never really talked about Dean's past relationships, about all the people along the way that had used him and used him up. Every now and then he'd let something slip if he was drunk or just remembering but he was always quick to shake it off and change the subject. He'd say something like 'that was a long time ago' or 'it's over now.' It may have been over but the walls were still there protecting him. Roman would climb them over and over again, every day if he had to, to get to him.

Roman shook his head. "You know I've got you, Deano. Nothing's gonna backfire." Dean covered Roman's hand and closed his eyes. "Do you believe me?" Dean nodded and smiled, thinking only of the present and the beautiful man whose voice made all his fears melt. He went for Roman's lips again when his phone buzzed with a text message. "Who's it from?" Roman asked as Dean fished his phone out of his jeans pocket.

"Seth," Dean answered. "Oh boy, this should be good."

"What'd he say?"

"He said 'It's about goddamn time, Ambrose. If I had to come back after months of physical therapy to find you two still pining after each other I was going to murder both of you.'" Dean watched as Roman fell over sideways clutching his stomach. "What're you laughing at?"

"He knew this whole fucking time from both of us and was just waiting for us to figure it out, wasn't he?" Roman squeezed out in between bouts of laughter. Dean groaned then started laughing as well. God, poor Seth. He was the only one Dean had told about his thing for Roman. Well, told repeatedly and usually while drunk off his ass and feeling lonely. Really it was just revenge for having to hear about Orton all the time. He imagined Roman did pretty much the same when he wasn't around. The whole thing was ridiculous, like one of those romantic comedies Dean sometimes ended up watching at three in the morning when he was tired of flipping channels. No wonder Seth was fed up. It must've been like watching the Hallmark Channel 24/7. "We should finish getting packed up," Roman said once they both got back to breathing. "I think I heard a bus pull up."

"I'm already packed," Dean said. "You're the one wasting time folding everything."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Did you grab your charger out of the wall?"

Dean rummaged through his bag. "Uuuuuuh, no I guess not." He got up and went over to the table where Roman had plugged it in last night and it was still there.

"See that's why I waste time. So I don't go through fifty million phone chargers like you do."

"It's not fifty million," Dean said. "Maybe forty million."

* * *

 

Roman was right about the bus having arrived. By the time they were finally ready the lobby and loading area was full of their coworkers. As soon as they walked out the door Dean heard hooting and shouting coming towards them and then felt slaps on his back. It was Roman's cousins Jimmy and Jey. "Yeeeeeeeeeah!" Jey shouted. He was hanging on Roman's shoulders. "How you guys doin'?"

Jimmy pulled Roman's bag off his shoulder and handed it to Dean. "We need to borrow him," he said, hooking his arm around Roman's elbow and holding up two fingers. "We'll have him back in two minutes."

Dean laughed and waved them on, standing amidst his and Roman's luggage that he was now in charge of. He thought he heard an 'Oh my God' mumbled from Roman as he was pulled away. Dean figured this would happen. The twins always wanted details. They probably knew more about the whole Randy and Seth affair than either he or Roman did or cared to.

"You look better." Dean turned around to see John Cena standing behind him.

"Hey! Yeah, thanks. I actually got some sleep last night."

"That's not what everyone else is saying," John said. He had the same look on his face that Paige did in the elevator.

"What's everyone else saying?" Dean asked, curious as to how many crazy ass rumors were flying around.

"Mostly that it's about goddamn time. And that you're the loud one."

Dean covered his blushing face with his hands. "Oh God, seriously?"

"Hey, man, it's cool," he said with a small, sympathetic laugh. "You know how fast word travels through the locker room. Especially when Paige is involved."

Dean wiped his hands down his face. "Yeah, yeah I know. Just never thought I'd be the topic of it."

Cena nodded. Having been the topic of Paige's gossiping a few times himself he knew how it felt. "It really is about time though. I think everyone knew what was going on except the two of you. Well, and maybe Cody. You may wanna just let Dolph explain that one."

"You knew too?"

"Oh yeah," John said. "It was obvious." He turned to look at Roman who had just said something that had the Usos laughing. "Look, man, I've been in this business a long time. Seen a lot of relationships start and end. Sometimes disastrously, sometimes not. What you two have is something special. He's a good guy, Dean. You don't have to worry about getting hurt with him."

"I never said I was-" Dean started but was interrupted by an epic eye roll from Cena.

"Ain't no other reason why you'd fight with it this long, man. Don't gimme that shit."

Dean looked him dead in the eye and smiled after a second or two. It wasn't a challenge. It reminded him of that segment after their contract on a pole match for Hell in a Cell when Cena gave him 'veteran respect.' Like him or hate him, Cena knew his shit. "You're right. You're right. I should've known that."

Roman came up behind Dean and put his arm around his waist. It already felt so natural to both of them. "Hey, John. What's up?"

"Hey man. Nothing I was just saying how he looks a lot better than he did yesterday," Cena said, glancing at Dean out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't going to say what they were really talking about. He didn't think Dean wanted to be that exposed. Dean's mouth twitched in a subtle but relieved grin. "Doesn't look like he belongs in The Walking Dead anymore." 

Roman gave Dean a small squeeze. "Just needed a good night's rest was all."

"Yeah I'll bet," John said flatly. Dean snorted at that. "Anyway, I'm happy for you guys." He patted Roman on the shoulder. "I'll see you later."

As he walked away Dean turned to Roman and asked "So what'd you tell the twins?"

"Just enough to keep them happy," Roman said, pressing a kiss to Dean's temple. "What'd John want?"

"He told me what everyone's been saying. Guess they all know I'm the loud one."

Roman's eyes crinkled up as he smiled. "That's what Jey said. Also said he was gonna buy us a ball gag. Not sure whether or not he was being serious."

Dean barked out a laugh, flicked his tongue out between his lips and shrugged. "Could be fun."

Roman had a very surprised expression on his face. "You're into that?"

Dean shrugged again. "I'll try anything once," he said biting his bottom lip.

Roman nodded, eyebrows still raised. "Okay then."

After squeezing their suitcases in with everyone else's they climbed onto the bus. If it wasn't apparent earlier that everyone knew about them it was blatantly obvious now. Dean couldn't remember the last time everyone was quiet at once. He had to break the tension. "Alright!" he shouted. "Alright! We had sex and I'm the loud one. Is everybody happy now?" Peals of raucous laughter rippled through the bus. In the front seat Cody looked confused and like he was about to say something but Dolph covered his mouth just in time. Behind him Dean heard a noise that was a mix of a groan and a laugh combined with the sound of Roman's hand hitting his forehead.

"This is why I'm glad you don't use your Twitter anymore," Roman said.

"What? Too blunt?"

"Yeah but effective," the big man chuckled. "Come on, move. We're holding people up."

Dean walked towards the back of the bus where the Usos were laughing hysterically. "Well at least no one's whispering now." He scooted in towards the window while Roman put their duffles in the overhead compartment. "You know I hate that."

"Yeah I do." Roman sat down and put his arm over Dean's shoulders. Dean was always of the opinion that if you were gonna say something, say it loud and clear. Except apparently when it involved having a crush on your best friend. But that was understandable, Roman guessed, for the same reason why he had kept it in for so long. Both of them were afraid of losing what they already had. But those thoughts were far away now. "It's one of the things I like about you."

"What, that I just blurt out whatever comes to my head?" Dean asked, situating his head in the crook of Roman's arm.

"No, that you're honest." Roman thought for a second. "Although, next time there's something bothering you you have to tell me before you start losing sleep and making yourself sick over it. You had me really worried, you know?"

Dean looked down at the floor. Hearing Roman say that felt like a punch in the stomach. "Well, now that we've got everything out in the open that shouldn't really be a problem."

"I'm not just talking about us though. I'm talking about anything and everything. I'm not trying to make you feel bad about it, okay?" Roman lifted Dean's chin to look at him. His eyes were soft and calm, enough to settle the self-loathing that had started gnawing at Dean's insides. "I just want you to talk to me. I want to know when something's wrong."

Dean closed his eyes and squeezed the hand hanging off his shoulder. "Okay. Can't make any promises but I'll try."

"Aaaaaaaw, aren't you two cute," Jimmy said from across the aisle. "You guys gonna start being cuddly all the time now? I might need to start carrying around a puke bucket."

Roman rolled his eyes and stretched his leg out to kick him. Dean smiled against Roman's chest and yawned. "You gonna try to sleep some?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "Think I might."

Roman kissed the top of his head. "Good."


End file.
